


Missing You

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, beau's pov, beaus feelings, but I made it sadder, spoilers for ep 26, this is a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous asked: For the fic summary prompt: Beau waking up and realizing Yasha has been taken, and her dragging herself through each day, missing Yasha. Bonus points if you write them reuninitingBeau's thoughts after she wakes, and what comes after.





	Missing You

Beau struggles, they all do but she the most, with losing people she had started to consider family. She hated being abandoned or thrown away, but having people taken, like she had been, hurt worse. 

She’d only just gotten Yasha to like her as well, and that somehow hurt more than losing Fjord and Jester. So yeah, it was hard to drag herself through each day, trying to live and find where they were taken with Caleb, Nott and Molly. 

Then they met Keg, and Molly died because the slaver leader wanted to make a bullshit example of them, the hot dwarf’s pleads the only reason Beau didn’t join him in her own pool of blood. Beau wished she hadn’t done that, that she had let Lorenzo kill her. 

The sinking feeling, where she had grown used to missing Yasha, grew empty and cold as she, Nott and Caleb buried him in the dirt atop the hill, shaded by a broken tree. 

Beau doesn’t know who were in the cages, and when she asks, Nott can’t tell her any details beyond some random dude, but she hopes that Yasha was in one. So at least it would have been the right course of action, while still being stuck in the farthest cage from the opening, so she didn’t have to see her friend die. 

Beau says goodbye to Keg as they head back to Zedash, for what she isn’t sure but Nott and Caleb are insistent they see the gentleman, and the wind on the hill shakes the blades of grass over the grave as they ride off. 

* * *

It’s hard, fighting the slavers again, but they are stronger. Beau wins, killing Lorenzo herself, stabbing his heart the same way he’d done with Molly. She’s sure that terrifies the new guy with them, but she doesn’t give a shit. He isn’t her friend, and Nott and Caleb have kept to each other so much they don’t know his name most of the time. 

Nott opens the cage that has their friends in them, and Caleb is careful as he helps them out. They aren’t broken yet, to Beau’s relief, and she immediately jumps into Yasha’s arms. She hugs her tightly, not letting go even while she questions where Molly is. 

It hurts, it hurts all of them to hear that, but she can’t tell her right now. All she can do is hold her and cry, Nott and Caleb possibly doing the same with the others while they give her space, with the cold feeling in her gut growing stronger every second. 

She can explain later, but right now, she wants to hold on to this victory. For at least a few minutes. 


End file.
